A super idéia de Konan
by Nyne-chan
Summary: Konan tem uma grande idéia para a noite de natal.   Qual será essa idéia, e o que os akas acharam? Descubram ;D
1. Chapter 1

Mais um dia se passava desde o inicio daquele inverno rigoroso, este, fazia com que os membros da akatsuki ficassem no esconderijo, aprisionados pelo estado solido da água. ( xD) Ate que Konan surge com uma ideia...

Itachi: Deidara busca um refri pra mim? –meio sonolento-

Deidara: Ate parece, sou loiro, mas não sou burro, levante e vai! – ò-ó

Itachi: Ou será que não? – risada sarcástica- Ande, não obrigue a usar meus olhos - ¬¬

Deidara: Pô, não tenho medo caramba, pode vim, cai na porrada – ù-ú

Itachi: Sharingan! – ò-ó

Deidara: A há! Ate parece que vou cair – LA LA LA LA

Hidan: Briga de barbies, - ¬¬ - Ow piriguetes,vão brigar la fora e deixa eu ver a porra do filme, Voldemort vai atacar aqui agora ! u-u

Deidara e itachi : CALADO !

Hidan: uii que meda -'

Kisame : Hey Kakuzu, aposto 15 pratas que hoje Deidara explode a sala – animado o/ -

Kakuzu: aposto o Hidan! – animado o/ -

Kisame: vira homem cara***! U-u

Kakuzu: Meu dinheiro nem a pau juvenal ! ò-ó

Sasori: - cara de ¬¬ – aumenta o volume da TV-

Tobi: Senpai,vamos ter grande CAB..?

Deidara: Kats...

Itachi: Mangekyou sh...

Pain: Que porra é essa que vocês tão fazendo? Ò-ó - segurando Itachi e Deidara pelo pescoço-

Tobi: Tobi nem terminar de falar. – i.i

Konan chega correndo, atropelando Pain, pausa pra recuperar o fôlego e continua, olha a todos, e sorrindo com dentes tão brancos que cega ate Tobi ( 0-0) , fala :

-Povo bak... er...Povo feliz , natal chegando, tive uma grande idéia ! - *-*

Kakuzu: Ai meu bolso – T-T – Lá vem merda...

Hidan: Fudeu – o-o

Kisame: Continue – n.n

Sasori: - aumentando o volume da TV e deprimindo-se por este estar no máximo- i.i

Konan se dirige ao meio da sala, jogando a TV ao lado e subindo em cima da mesinha, fala:

_Vamos fazer um amigo oculto!– pulando de animação - *-*

Todos: O QUE? 0-0

Konan: Que tal baketes? Otima idéia neh? –olhos brilhando- *-*

Hidan: Puta merda, nem vou participar dessa porra! U.u

Tobi: Tobi vai! –pulando e saltitando- Tobi querer tirar senpai o/

Sasori: - no canto escuro da sala, criando cogumelos, sentindo falta da TV –

Pain: Credo! Nem rola U-U – soltando deidara e itachi-

Kisame: Nice Konan - *-*

Deidara e itachi: - passando a mão no pescoço com cara de x.x –

Kakuzu: Nem vem, não vou participar dessa merda! Não vou me livrar de vocês meus bebes – acariciando o dinheiro- '¬'

Konan: - respira e pega Tobi pelo pescoço enquanto este dançava- Ah vocês vão participar sim – pegando fogo de raiva-

Pain: Konan... Meu benzinho, você ta pegando fogo – se afasta com medo 0-0 –

Konan: Cala a boca! Escutem todos, querendo ou não vocês irão participar, ouviram? – Ò-Ó vermelha, saindo fumaça do nariz- (autora com medo também t-t)

Todos menos Tobi: Claro, você que manda! –Poker face-

Itachi: Ahn... Konan? – se afastando um pouco –

Konan: O QUE É? – fuzilando com os olhos-

Itachi: Pode soltar o Tobi?- se afastando um pouco mais – A alma dele já esta saindo do corpo.

Kisame : -cochichando para Kakuzu- agora sabemos quem é o homem da relação -rindo baixinho para Konan nao ver-

Kakuzu: Coitado do chefe -rindo-

Deidara: -pensando- '' Ah vou me livrar dessa peste. '' *-*

Konan: Ah sim! –solta Tobi- Que bom que vocês concordaram rapido! –sorrindo, faz carinho em Tobi, e sai da sala pulando feliz -

Todos e ate Tobi: 0-0

Hidan : Caralho Pain, sua mulher é doidona. – o-o

Pain: Eu que o diga. – e.e

Tobi: Senpai,Tobi esta com medo! – i.i

Deidara: Caramba, essa foi por pouco – i.i

Tobi: O que senpai? – pulando em volta de deidara-

Deidara: Nada não - ¬¬' -

Kisame: Que seja já vou avisando, nem vem com merda de presente, e sim Kakuzu, foi uma indireta – u.u

Todos: ¬¬

**... X ... **

_Hey Minna-san _

_Bom essa é a primeira fic de humor de muitas (irei tentar xD)_

_Espero que gosteem o/_

_Especial para minha best Ale e para Angel Makkura-chan ^^ _

_Obg povo o/ e nao se esqueçam , reviews *U*_


	2. Chapter 2

Na véspera do natal, Konan levanta cedo (junto com as galinhas) e começa os preparativos para a noite especial; lembrando da surra que dera no Hidan na noite anterior, durante o sorteio ; e cozinhando/assando as comidas , e para aumentar a animação, nada mais ,nada menos que ligar o som bem alto, com Enter the Sandman no volume máximo...

Konan: -cantando- Till the Sandman, he comes... – aumentando a musica e tocando guitarra invisível-

Pain e Itachi chegam e se deparam com aquela estranha cena.

Pain: Konanzinha do meu coração, o que esta fazendo? O.O

Itachi:Konan você tem algo contra nós ? U.u – Fizemos alguma merda para você nos acordar as sete da manha?

Konan: Não, por quê? Fico feliz que tenham acordado cedo para me ajudar! O/ - olhos brilhando-

Itachi:- falando baixinho- é ,nós que acordamos cedo por pura vontade e, ainda mais para ajudar ¬¬'

Hidan: -entra na cozinha com a foice na mão e olha aquela cena- Caralho Pain, controla essa louca, porque da próxima eu mato! Ò-ó

Konan:Quem é louca? Hidan, ai se eu te pego... Vou te matar! – fuzilando com os olhos –

Pain: Ahn?Pegar o que? Konanzinha pensei que só tinha olhos para mim. – T-T –

Itachi: -'

Hidan: Te mato primeiro, bom que além de um sacrifício para Jashin-sama, não vou precisar participar dessa porra, cai dentro ! -animado o/ -

Konan: Seu... Sua imitação barata de Draco Malfoy! ò-ó9

Hidan: Sua doida varrida! o/

Pain: Konazinha, eu te amo tanto, não me troque! – i.i

Itachi: Oh God! Ops... Quis dizer, Oh Kami-sama!

Deidara, Sasori e Kisame entram na cozinha, e ao ver objetos voando entre Konan e Hidan, um Pain chorando perto da pia, e um Itachi com um revolver apontado para a cabeça, saem correndo dali, mas...

Konan: - para imediatamente e grita- Aonde a Bela adormecida, a Pequena sereia e o Pinóquio pensam que vão?Voltem agora! Ò-Ó

Sasori,Kisame eDeidara: Sim! T-T

Konan:- com um soco rápido, tira Hidan da mira e fala- Espero que já tenham comprado seus presentes!U.u

Tobi entra na sala e percebe a tensão no ar, antes que pudesse dar meia volta para a sala para ver o Meu malvado favorito, Konan segura seu pescoço e continua a falar:

_Se não compraram, comprem agora, entenderam?AGORA! Andem, vão! Ò-ó

Todos que estavam ali, menos Pain: Sim. – T-T – responderam e saíram dali o mais rápido que puderam –

Pain: Konanzinha, é o fim é ? - T-T –

Konan: Own meu amor, claro que não, vem cá, vem! –puxa pain e da um beijo, daquele tipo, desentupidor de pia-

Todos menos Konan, saíram e foram comprar os presentes; tinham amor por suas vidas.

**... X ...**

Deidara,Sasori e Tobi saem do esconderijo,e devido a preguiça e o desanimo, caminham como zumbi, ate ouvirem Konan gritar:

_Andem depressa seus lesados! ò-ó9

E sem pensar duas vezes, os três saíram dali imediatamente, como se suas vidas dependessem disso, (e dependiam muahaha xD) .Entram na vila mais próxima e marcaram de se encontrar no final do dia na praça principal para voltarem.

Deidara entrou na primeira loja que viu, era uma loja de produtos de cabelo (0-0).

Deidara: Moço, moço quanto custa essa super chapa nano titanium 5000? –babando-

Moço da loja: 178,64 reais, com desconto de 10%, compre senhora, está em promoção. o/

Deidara:Que senhora o que? Ta vendo que sou macho caramba! Ò-Ó

Moço da loja: Desculpe senhor! ToT

Deidara: E esse secador Taiff Power 1000? –voltando a inundar a loja com baba *¬* -

Moço da loja: Apenas 150,00 reais. Leve faço um desconto especial para você. –piscando para Deidara- ^~

Deidara: Serio? –olhos brilhando- Epa, epa, que negocio é esse de piscar, sou um cabra macho pô, mas aceito o desconto. – u.U

Moço da loja: Aproveite e leve esse creme de hidratação pela metade do preço. - *-*

Deidara: Sim. - *-*

Depois de pagar, Deidara se lembra do presente, pega as sacolas e sai correndo.

Por sua vez, Tobi entra na loja de brinquedos, e começa a brincar.

Tobi: Papai Noel, posso sentar no seu colo? – pulando, saltitando,dando estrelinhas-

Papai Noel: HO HO HO, mas meu filho, já esta bem grandinho!

Tobi: Mas Tobi querer muito, muito! – esperneando-

Papai Noel: Mas meu filho, na placa esta dizendo, ate crianças de 8 anos . – apontando para gigante placa na frente de Tobi-

Tobi: -fazendo escândalo- Pooooor favor, Tobi ser good boy! – chorando-

Papai Noel: Tá bom meu filho, vem! –estende os braços pra Tobi-

Tobi: Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! –sai correndo para o colo do Papai Noel, e sem consegui parar, derruba o velhinho que por sua vez desmaia, tendo que ser levado para o hospital- Bye bye Papai Noel, obrigada viu ! –ascenando-

Atendente: - cutucando Tobi - Ahn senhor?

Tobi: Sim? o/

Atendente: Pode escolher qualquer brinquedo da loja, mas, por favor, não volte de novo! T-T

Tobi: Tobi poder escolher qualquer um? –felicidade tomando conta, agarrando o atendente e fazendo-o pular –

Atendente: - tonto- Sim! x.x

Tobi : Tobi querer aquele ali - aponta para o maior brinquedo da loja, que ficava bem no centro - Tobi pode leva-lo?

Atendente: Sim, mas não volte, ok? –ainda tonto–

Tobi: Sim! – pulando com o brinquedo- Ahh moço, embrulha pra mim?

Atendente: Oh God! Sim. – chorando-

Tobi pegou o presente e foi esperar na praça, sorrindo e pulando.

Ao entrar na terceira loja, Sasori finalmente acha algo que interessa.

Sasori: Isso é o que eu to pensando?- fala com o vendedor-

Vendedor:O que você tá pensando? 0-0

Sasori: Aff, o que é isso? - ¬¬ -

Vendedor: Uma estante! - ^^ -

Sasori: -respira fundo – Isso aqui, o que é?

Vendedor: Ah,é um produto muito vendido , devia levar senhor. - ^^

Sasori: - conta ate dez e pergunta- To querendo saber, o que é esse produto que esta na estante PORRA !- ò-ó

Vendedor: Ahh por que não disse antes? – explica bem calmamente o que ser- ^^

Sasori: - ficando puto já – Escuta aqui, vou levar isso mesmo, ande logo por favor e embrulhe para presente . – U.u

Vendedor: Sim! –sai correndo animado- ^^

Sasori: Aleluia - falando consigo mesmo-

Vendedor: Aqui senhor – entrega produto e pega o dinheiro- Volte sempre! o/

Sasori: Ate nunca mais – disse saindo da loja e indo para a praça –

Vendo que o tempo já estava acabando o tempo, Deidara entra em diversas lojas, ate ter um idéia, entra em um Pet shop e comprar algo grande e pesado,e depois se dirige a praça para encontrar os outros, mas...

Deidara: Ahh, não vou resistir - *-* - Vou cortar as pontas do meu cabelo que estão tão ressecadas o/ - indo ate o cabeleireiro-

Enquanto isso na praça...

Tobi: Sasori-senpai, Sasori-senpai! –ascenando –

Sasori: Ainda tenho que agüentar isso- ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi pegou o presente, só que Tobi não pode mais voltar na loja – disse meio triste-

Sasori: Por quê? - olhando-o furioso-

Tobi: Tobi só queria sentar no colo de Papai Noel! t-t

Sasori: Fez merda né! Affe, cadê o Deidara... Vou mata-lo quando voltar- sentando-se no banco-

Tobi: Tobi viu ele ir no cabeleireiro! –andando de um lado para o outro com o presente e cantando-

Sasori:O QUE? Onde é essa porra?Deidara é hoje que tu morre! Ò-Ó

Tobi: Ali – aponta ,saltitando, e vai com Sasori ate lá –

Deidara: Cortar só as pontas tá? Não quero tirar muito o tamanho, sacomé né?

Cabeleireiro: Aii, claro querido, deixa comigo, você vai ficar xuxu beleza!

Deidara: wtf? 0-0

Cabeleireiro: Lindo - ¬¬

Deidara: Ahh - *-*

De repente entra Sasori furioso e arranca Deidara da cadeira, levando-o embora.

Deidara: DANNA? Nem cortei meu cabelo! – T-T –

Sasori: O que? Ahh quer morrer neh – da um soco em Deidara,este cai no chão –

Tobi: Senpai, senpai, tudo bem? –apavorado, sacudindo Deidara-

Deidara: Por que tem planetas girando ao redor da minha cabeça? - x.x –

Sasori: Nem morto, nem com cupins ia te esperar! ¬¬

Deidara: Seu chato – furioso- Meu cabelo precisava viu! – levantando-se e indo embora com os outros -

Sasori : ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi gostar tanto do presente – pulando-

Seguiram ate o esconderijo, e entraram, guardando seus presentes, mas antes, foram mostrar Konan...

Sasori: Cumprimos o que você mandou! u.U

Konan: Glacinhaa! – sorrindo e apertando os três em um abraço forte-

Deidara, Sasori e Tobi: Su ... Su..focando! – x.x -

**... X ...**

_Minna-san_

_Tá ae, espero que gostem o/_

_Onegai, mandem reviews \o, vou ficar muito feliz se acharem que mereço xD_


End file.
